Angus
|caption = What a handsome devil. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Angrus |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 18 |Row 4 title = AIM |Row 4 info = AngusExpired |Row 5 title = Journal |Row 5 info = grumble grumble grumble }} This is Angus Angrus, Maia-Mun and Yuna-mun. \o\! He is an idiot who cannot spell to save his life, but he makes up for it by being fucking rad (except not really). Fucking yes really The Disease Angrus (7:01:11 PM): mainly because you're editing my wiki page just to showcase my bad typing Angurs was plagued with a horrid disease known as Angerrhoids. It's a mutated strain of Kekaids that both cannot be cured and mutates every hour. There is no known cause of this horrifying condition, though the single human that is infected does claim that he was inflicted upon being exposed to Kekious Typious. There is evidence that this may be inconclusive due to the other statements that point out that this condition may not be like something known as The Ele Herpes'. More research is being conducted and the said patient will be evaluated further. Examples of Said Disease: Enough Poopan, Time to Tag? Angrus (11:46:22 PM): OKAY NOW ENOUGH POOPAN TIME TO TAG Angrus (11:46:23 PM): /.// Angrus attempts to cuss at Kuki Kuki(9:18:42 PM): do it Kuki(9:18:46 PM): right the hell now Angrus (9:18:53 PM): you funker Kuki(9:18:54 PM): /gets my krew account Angrus (9:18:55 PM): ... Angrus (9:18:56 PM): shit Angrus (9:18:59 PM): gucker Kuki(9:19:01 PM): ... Angrus (9:19:01 PM): ducker Angrus (9:19:03 PM): FUCKER Kuki(9:19:04 PM): ... Angrus (9:19:07 PM): THERE Nivi (9:19:09 PM): lol Kuki(9:19:11 PM): /goes to the wiki Angrus (9:19:16 PM): I hate you /anger faec Kuki(12:15:36 AM): 38< Kuki(12:15:44 AM): /anger faec Ash (12:15:50 AM): oh I know how that is Angrus (12:15:58 AM): looks like a sadface getting teabagged, kuki. Wolf (12:16:07 AM): fdhzrj Kuki(12:16:22 AM): gkfjhd;h Angrus (12:16:45 AM): ...wow I could have said something even more terrible about that. Kuki(12:16:50 AM): dslfddgsg Angrus (12:16:52 AM): but I won't because I love you all too much. Kuki(12:16:58 AM): ilu Angrus (12:17:07 AM): ah hell I'll do it anyway Ash (12:17:16 AM): yeeeeeeees Angrus (12:17:20 AM): 38< = Jinx getting teabagged by Krew. "I Thought You Were Talking Abou--Oh" Kuki(12:19:15 AM): BECAUSE IT HAS WINGS Kuki(12:19:21 AM): fucking demon Angrus (12:19:40 AM): ...I thought you were talking about menstrual napkins for a second Ash (12:19:41 AM): BUT SHE IS ADORBS Ash (12:19:44 AM): ... Wolf (12:19:48 AM): fryjstuksxtuk Ash (12:19:49 AM): Jinx would shoot those Xhan (12:19:54 AM): ... Wolf (12:19:54 AM): angus Xhan (12:19:56 AM): HAHAHAHAHAAHHAA Kuki(12:19:56 AM): jhcgklfh Wolf (12:19:58 AM): I fucking love you Wolf (12:20:03 AM): /dying Angrus (12:20:11 AM): because apparently that is the first thing that comes to my mind when someone says wings. :|a Clearly, Angerrhoids upsets Angrus Angrus (12:23:26 AM): FUCK YOU AND YOUE BALLS Angrus (12:23:29 AM): EMOTES Xhan (12:23:31 AM): ... Angrus (12:23:32 AM): WHATEVER Xhan (12:23:36 AM): /stops eating starburst Xhan (12:23:39 AM): /ORDERS PIZZAAA Ash (12:23:57 AM): HOW DO YOU GET BALLS FROM EMOTES?! Wolf (12:23:59 AM): pizaaaa Wolf (12:24:00 AM): sdfhzdgzfj Wolf (12:24:20 AM): /brb loling forever Angrus (12:24:26 AM): I DON'T FUCKING KNOW Angrus (12:24:29 AM): /SON Angrus (12:24:31 AM): /SOB Angrus (12:24:33 AM): MOTHERFUCKER Angrus really likes fruit Angrus (8:43:43 PM): SOMEONE GET MOD PERSIMMONS Angrus (8:43:44 PM): ... Angrus (8:43:48 PM): PERMISSION Angrus (10:11:04 PM): single celled oranges top jinx Angrus (10:11:04 PM): ... Angrus (10:11:07 PM): wait Angrus (10:11:09 PM): ORGANISMS This wasn't even in Elechat Angrus (10:01:55 PM): ...wow I impress myself more and more everyday Angrus (10:01:59 PM): even outside of chat Angrus (10:02:15 PM): angusexpired 1:00 am angusexpired 1:00 am gothoy yp say brb but back! ... forgot to orz tehkukikookie (10:02:30 PM): KFDSL:F Stellar (10:02:45 PM): You spelled orz wrong You aren't really helping your case, hon Angrus (10:57:09 PM): and panis Angrus (10:57:20 PM): or was that you,liku Angrus (10:57:21 PM): ... Angrus (10:57:22 PM): kuji Angrus (10:57:24 PM): .. Angrus (10:57:25 PM): ydhf OBVIOUSLY Angrus (10:59:40 PM): YOU CAN;T EVEN YELP POOPAN RINGHT Angrus (10:59:43 PM): ... standardpackage (10:59:44 PM): ... Angrus (10:59:47 PM): /SIGH. Oh God What Xhan (12:13:14 AM): xhan totally rhymnes with sex Shann (12:13:17 AM): xD Mica (12:13:19 AM): OH MY GOD. Xhan (12:13:20 AM): GOSH Mica (12:13:21 AM): you're right Mica (12:13:28 AM): I never noticed before Mica (12:13:35 AM): I must write tired!poetry Xhan (12:13:37 AM): geez. Mica (12:13:45 AM): There one was a beauty named xhan Xhan (12:13:46 AM): son. i am disappoint. Xhan (12:13:54 AM): sex sex sex sex sex. Xhan (12:13:54 AM): the end. Angrus (12:13:57 AM): that is the best poem ever Mica (12:14:00 AM): who was beloved thruought the ..... Angrus (12:14:03 AM): /standing ovulation Mica (12:14:03 AM): SEX SEX SEX SEX Angrus (12:14:05 AM): ... Angrus (12:14:07 AM): WAIT Xhan (12:14:09 AM): jsdfkgsd Angrus (12:14:12 AM): OVATION Never Felt More Disappointed in My Life, Really Angrus (12:15:47 AM): and should I add that to my wiki Kuki(12:15:52 AM): YES Angrus (12:15:56 AM): UNLESS YOU DID THAT ALREADY, KUKI Kuki(12:16:04 AM): I'M NOT THAT FAST Kuki(12:16:05 AM): xD Kuki(12:16:10 AM): /does it Angrus (12:16:11 AM): YOU USUALLY ARE Angrus (12:16:19 AM): KUKI I AM DISSAPRONT Angrus (12:16:23 AM): DISAAPOINT Angrus (12:16:28 AM): .... Angrus (12:16:28 AM): DFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Kuki(12:16:30 AM): /SOBS Angrus (12:16:32 AM): ... tehkukikookie (12:16:33 AM): jkfsdlsg Angrus (12:16:40 AM): OTL Elechat Brings Out The Worst In Angrus's Typan Angrus: i do what i carp Angrus: canr Angrus: bafrj Angrus: barf Angrus: i do what i barf Angrus: the hilarious thing is that Angrus: as soon as I stopped going into chat regularly Angrus: my typans were like Angrus: little to none Angrus: BUT SUDDENLY Angrus: BACK IN FULL FART Angrus: FO5RCE Angrus: FORCE Angrus: and my point has been proven Category:Players Category:Oh my god its a MAN!